Rapper's Quiz
Rapper is asked some questions by his author. Transcript (Rapper walks in and sits on a chair) Rapper: So what? YoshiRocker13: So you'll be recieving questions you must answer. Rapper: (sighs) Fine. 1. What is your real name? Rapper: My real name is really Rapper idiot. 2. What is your surname? Rapper: Nope. Next question! 3. What are your three most popular nicknames? Rapper: (thinks) Um... I do have some nicknames. One would be Crapper what Red usually calls me. Wolf calls me a citrus since I'm orange and people sometimes call me Rap. 4. What is your favorite color? Rapper: Red. Like the color of blood. 5. What is your favorite animal? Rapper: A shark, since I use them for killing enemies I hate. 6. What type of animal/race of human/mythical species are you? Rapper: Oh err.... (thinks) I'd say maybe stick figure? 7. What is your favorite song? Rapper: That's gonna be Party Rock Anthem. Since me and Red use that song everytime we party. 8. What is your favorite band? Rapper: I'd say Foo Fighters. 9. What is your favorite TV station? Rapper: Adult Swim. 10. What is your favorite pastime? Rapper: Being a bully in school, it was fun while it lasted. 11. What do you want to be when you grow up? Rapper: A killer of course. I was already a bully at school. 12. What did you want to be when you grew up when you were 4-7 years old? Rapper: Nothing thought of. 13. Time to get more wacko and personal… are you intimidated? Rapper: I don't know really. 14. Who do you have a crush on / who are you in a relationship with? Rapper: In a relationship with a girl named Rei. 15. Are you cheating? Rapper: Nope. 16. Have you ever cheated on someone before? Rapper: Same as last question. 17. Do you drink often? Rapper: Yes. 18. Do you smoke often? Rapper: No. 19. What is your addiction? We know you have at least one. Rapper: Killing, that's it. 20. What is your naughtiest / dirtiest habit? Rapper: Blowing up an orphanage. 21. What's your sex life like? Rapper: Me and Rei haven't had sex yet douche. But I have had sex with other women. I admit their good, but I'm always better. 22. Have you had a recurring dream before? Rapper: Dunno. 23. What was the last dream [ you can remember ] about? Rapper: Me being turned into a zombie. 24. Tell me something that could make you smile without fail? Rapper: Watching Bruce being attacked by some dogs. 25. What is your favorite thing to drink? Rapper: Beer and Blood. 26. What is your master goal in life? Rapper: To be a better killer than Wolf. 27. What is your most recent wish? Rapper: For everyone to worship me. 28. If you could accomplish one thing for yourself or someone else, anything at all, what would it be? Rapper: One thing? Maybe being the best killer and kill Bruce 29. Tell me something that desire that you can't accomplish by yourself; something that someone else has to do for you. Rapper: Having someone help me defeat Bruce. 30. What is your worst weakness? Rapper: Don't have one. 31. What is your worst fear? Rapper: To watch my friends be killed. 32. Name off five traits of your dream boy/girl? Rapper: Uh, I don't think I'm ready to answer that one yet. 33. What is your idea of the best day ever? Rapper: To go overkill. 34. Who is your best friend? Rapper: Probably Wolf, since we like to go kill enemies, go on adventures, you name it. Even if he pushes me around and tells me he's better at killing, we're still pretty good friends. 35. Who is your worst enemy? Rapper: Bruce and Saigron. YoshiRocker13: I was only asking for one. Rapper: I don't care. 36. Describe to me your most prized possession? Rapper: Weapons. 37. If you could make peace / friends with anyone right now, who would they be? Rapper: Uhhh..... 38. The president announces that the world will come to an end at midnight of the next day, and there is nothing anyone can do about it. Who would you want to spend the last day of humanity with, and what would you do? Rapper: Kill myself before everyone dies. It'll be worth it. 39. What is the one thing you desire above all else as of today? Rapper: To continue killing. 40. The UPS man leaves a box on your door when you aren't expecting any packages. You open it to find a fancy glass bottle that resembles something between women's perfume and a wine bottle; the label reads "SHALTEIR's Love Liquid." Who do you test it on and how do you sneak it to them? Rapper: I'd test it on Red and Stacy. 41. You lover / best friend is announced dead via suicide. How do you react? Rapper: KILL THE FUCKHEAD WHO KILLED HER!!! But if it was Wolf he'd kill me first. 42. You were walking alone through your local park come 11:24pm at night when out of the blue you get tackled from behind. What is you next move? Rapper: Kick the dude off, pull my mini-gun out and shoot the guy. Simple as that. 43. You're having a movie-at-home date tonight. When you go to blockbuster, what are your top three movie options that you and your date would probably enjoy? Rapper: Blood, Murder and Action. 44. Back to reality… who are you the angriest at? Rapper: Saigron, that fucking asshole. 45. What was the scariest moment of your life? Rapper: To see most of my friends get killed by Saigron. 46. What was the best moment of your life? Rapper: Where one day I finally was able to be a better killer than Wolf before he beat me again the next day. 47. What was the worst moment of your life? Rapper: Probably where Wolf draw a face on the back of my head. Everyone laughed at me and at least I got Rei to clean it off. 48. What was the saddest moment of your life? Rapper: Never had one. 49. How do you think you'll die / how did you die? Rapper: Probably by Bruce killing me. 50. What is your "theme song" – in your opinion, a friend's opinion, or your creators? Rapper: That my friend will have to wait another day. Rapper: Tell me it's over. YoshiRocker13: I think so. Rapper: Good. All this is making me tired. (END) Category:OC Quizes